


Untold Words

by Littlecamo8



Series: Our Love Is Forever (Hiccup x Reader) [50]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Berk (How to Train Your Dragon), Dragons, F/M, Gossip, Jealousy, Vikings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-21
Updated: 2019-01-21
Packaged: 2019-10-14 01:52:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17499326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Littlecamo8/pseuds/Littlecamo8
Summary: That didn't sound like Hiccup. Not at all, but here he was, saying all these things about you behind your back. Some friend.





	Untold Words

**Author's Note:**

> KEY:  
> (Y/N) = Your name  
> (N/N)= nickname

**Untold Words**

**For** **DragonGirl2003**  

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

**You are both**   **19**

***********************

Warm day: check.

Nice cool breeze: check.

Bright sun: check.

Blue sky: check.

Puffy white clouds: check.

Soft patch of grass: check.

A nice book to read: check.

A friend to sit beside you: check.

Nice smile: gone.

Happy, carefree attitude: stripped away.

Tears: check.

Broken heart: it's still braking.

Astrid pulled you into her arms with a sorrowful glance. You let out a loud sob, wrapping your arms around your new best human friend.

"D- did he r- really say a- all t- tho- those a- awful things?" you stuttered.

You felt Astrid nod and strengthen the hug. "I'm afraid so, (N/ N)."

_"Worthless."_

_"Ugly."_

_"Not worth my time."_

_"Unfit."_

_"Not qualified to be a chief's wife."_

You cried harder as you imagined Hiccup saying all those to your face, not just behind your back.

"He also told me that he has eyes on another girl in Berk and that he is secretly dating her. But don't tell him that I told you. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone." You sobbed harder. "I'm sorry to say that, (N/ N), but I thought you deserved to know."

"Don't be sorry, Astrid. I'm glad I was told, and by a trustworthy friend, no less. I really do appreciate your honesty."

Astrid smiled. "Anything for you."

***********

Hiccup stared at Astrid in shock, searching her face for any hint of trickery or lies.

"No," he shook his head in denial. "(N/ N)- my (N/ N)- wouldn't do that."

"It's true."

"No, it's not!" Hiccup insisted, pleading to Thor that this was a trick. A prank. A lie. Anything but the truth. But deep down inside, he knew it to be true.

"Yes, it is, Hiccup," Astrid assured, setting her hand gently upon his shoulder. "She also told me that she is secretly dating another guy on Berk. But don't tell her that I told you. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone."

_"Snotlout is way stronger than Hiccup. Hiccup is too scrawny and weak. Snotlout is all strength and power."_

Hiccup fell to his knees. "It can't be true. It can't be!" he sobbed.

Astrid sank to her knees as well, leaning his head on her shoulder. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry I told you, but I thought that you deserved to know."

"D- Don't be sorry, Astrid. I'm glad I was told. And by a trustworthy friend like you, no less. I really appreciate you telling me what she said. Thank you."

Astrid smiled. "Anything for you."

****************

"You know," started Fishlegs, when he was alone with Astrid, "you shouldn't have lied. They'll discover the truth. Your lie will just come back to-"

"Shut up, Fishlegs," Astrid ordered. "Hiccup is mine and only mine. I won't that girl take my rightful place beside him on the throne of Berk."

"Astrid," sighed Fishlegs. "Jealousy is a-"

"I'm not jealous! Why would I be jealous of (N/N)? That fish bone!" She scoffed. "You're delusional."

"And you're delusional if you think your plan with work! I'll tell them about it-"

Astrid jumped up from her seat on the forest ground, pressing her axe against the poor boy's throat.

"Tell anyone, even Meatlug, about my plan- about what I've done- and I'll rip out your insides and strangle you with them, do I make myself clear?"

Fishlegs gulped, a sweat drop sliding down the side of his forehead. He nodded viciously. "Y- y- yes. P- p- per- perfect- perfectly c- clear."

Astrid slowly lowered her axe, but continued to glare at the frightened boy. "Go. Before I change my mind and kill you now." She wasn't actually going to hurt the poor boy. She always held a soft spot for him, as well as Hiccup. But mostly because they didn't deserve to get teased by Snotlout and the twins. They were just smarter than the average viking.

Of course, as children, Astrid had the biggest soft spot for (N/N). Everyone did. With the bounce in her step and the gleam in her eyes, no matter the time of year or the weather, she smiled brightly and greeted even misfit Hiccup. Of course, she was close friends with the Dragon boy, but soon that would end, all in Astrid's favor.

Astrid smirked. Hiccup and the future position of chiefess was all hers. All everything needed was a little push.

***************

"Do you need help, there, (N/N)?" asked Hiccup, trying to prove himself to you.

"No, thank you, Hiccup." He flinched at the venom you laced with his name. "I can do stuff for myself."

"I don't question that."

"Sure, you don't," you agreed, sarcastically, rolling your eyes.

"What happened to you? Why are you acting this way?" You could he was talking about more than the current conversation, but frankly was too angered about it to ask. "What did I ever do to make you hate me?"

You scoffed, rolling your eyes once more, "Like you don't know."

"Ugh! You- you-" he tried to insult you, but couldn't bring himself to do it. He loved you too much.

"You what? Go ahead, finish that, Hiccup," you taunted, wanting to hear the truth from him.

"You know what? Come find me when you get your act straightened out. Until then, don't even talk to me," he spat, marching away.

"Don't except me to go running back to you!" you yelled, then marched in the opposite direction.

**********************

For the first month, you cried yourself to sleep every night. During the day, you remain emotionless, only showing how broken you were around your friend, Astrid.

The second month, you ran into Hiccup. It didn't turn out too well.

You and Astrid were running errands for her parents when, suddenly, Fishlegs bumped into you.

"Oh, s- sorry, (N/N)," he apologized, sheepishly.

"Don't worry, Fishlegs," you smiled, "it was an accident."

Hiccup walked up beside Fishlegs.

"Hiccup."

"(Y/ N). Have you decided-"

"I'm not running back to you," you declared, glaring at him.

He glared right back at you. "Fine, then. Good day. I'm off. Come on, Fishlegs." He stalked off, not waiting for Fishlegs.

"Don't be too hard on him, (N/N). He has his reasons," hinted Fishlegs, like he knew what Hiccup's problem was.

You narrowed your eyes but couldn't question him, because he ran off.

"Boys," said Astrid.

"Dumb as ever," you agreed.

Three, four, five months passed, your quick run- ins with Hiccup were always bitter and short. However, neither of you revealed why you were mad at the other, for you wanted to hear the other admitted their self.

You became depressed, and often went to a cliff nearby your house to just sit and think. You rarely went into the skies anymore, never seeming to be in the mood. It made (D/N) quite irritable, but she lived.

Six, seven months passed. Your run- ins with Hiccup consisted of few words and a haunting aura. Your temper was short, you hardly ate, and were obviously underweight. Life without Hiccup wasn't possible for you. Everybody could see that. Everybody knew that. Nobody said that.

Eight long months passed before lies were admitted, and the truth was spilt.

Once again, you were running errands, but this time you were by yourself. Once again, you ran into Fishlegs, and he stumbled out an apology.

"(Y/ N)," greeted Hiccup, blandly.

"Hiccup," you greeted, with just as little emotion.

"Alright, enough!" Fishlegs exclaimed, surprising both of you. He grabbed both of you by the arm before dragging you between two buildings, where hardly anyone passed. No one was likely to overhear. "Astrid lied to both of you! Hiccup never said you were ugly, worthless, unfit to be a chief's wife, or that he is secretly dating some girl. Hiccup, (N/ N) never said that Snotlout was stronger than you, in fact: she said the opposite! She never said you were too skinny, and she isn't dating anyone. Astrid lied to get Hiccup to be with her! She tricked you!" Fishlegs concluded his confession, breathless. He painted for a few seconds to catch his breath.

"How do you know this, Fishlegs?" questioned Hiccup, his eyes burrowed in confusion.

"And of course I never said those things. Why would I?" you added, folding your arms across your torso.

"Wait, you never said any of that? Astrid told me you did!"

"No, of course I didn't! I love you, Hiccup! Why would I say that?"

He blinked. "You- you love me?"

You froze, eye widening as you realized what you just admitted. "Y- Yeah, I did. But I know it's never going to happen."

"Why not? I love you, too. Just like Fishlegs said, I never said those things. Astrid was lying."

He took a step forward, to embrace you, but you took a fearful step back. Everything you had gone through these past eight months couldn't have been because of a lie. It couldn't. It wasn't.

"N- no. She wasn't. She couldn't. Why would s- s- she l- lie t- to- to m- m- me? W- we- we're f- friends." It was obvious you were under eminence distress.

"She was jealous of you, (N/ N). That's why," said Fishlegs.

"Yeah, don't listen to her. Take deep breaths, now. You're going to hurt yourself. Calm down." Hiccup tried to set his hand on your shoulder, but you jerked away.

"I- I- I j- just n- need t- to- to think," was all you stuttered before you ran off.

You ran to your cliff and sat down, staring off into the horizon, the sun setting slightly to the side of your view, but it was still pretty.

You closed your eyes and took in everything you were just told. Then you thought about everything it meant.

You were lied to. Tricked. Deceived. How could you believe that Hiccup, your Hiccup, could say such awful things? And about you, no less.

Just as you finished processing everything, you heard footsteps behind you.

"(N/N)?"

You turned around and stood up. "Hiccup?"

He cautiously stepped forward, taking it as a good sign when you didn't retreat. "Look, I'm sorry about-"

You shook your head and cut him off. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Hiccup. We were just trusting a friend." You turned to face the beautiful sunset. "She is a darn good friend, at that. Well, was a good friend."

You felt Hiccup wrap his arms around you. After a moment of enjoying your closeness, he turned you around and held you tighter. You hugged him back, resting you head on his shoulder.

"Am I forgiven?" you whispered.

"Forgiven for what?"

You pulled back, but stayed in the safety and warmth of his arms. You avoid his eyes as you spoke. "I- I ran off back there."

He stopped you from continuing. "Don't worry about it. I know it was a lot to take in, especially since Astrid acted like your best friend for most of the lie. You have nothing to apologize for."

"But I should have confronted you about it. I shouldn't have just taken her word for it. I knew it was highly unlikely for you to say such hurtful things, but I believed her! I mean, it took an hour or so, but I still believed her! I didn't even ask you if it were true!"

"Shh. Shh. Shh. Don't fret, love. She fooled me, too. And they will always just be lies and untold words. Don't let it bother you. We're together now and that's all that matters." He brought you back in, letting you lean your head against his chest. He gently rocked y'all back and forth in a calming, steady rhythm.

He started humming a lullaby your grandmother taught you, and you softly sang along.

"You know," he whispered once the song ended, "I sang that song to myself every night for the first four months of our fall out."

You looked up at him, resting your chin against his chest. "You did? Why?"

He smiled. "Because it reminded me of you. Of the time we spent together."

You laid your head back down with a small yawn.

He chuckled and kissed the top of your head. "Let's get my sleepy girl to bed, now."

You smiled and let him drag you to Toothless.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


End file.
